Now We're Even
by amrod23
Summary: Jude caught Tommy cheating on her. But Jude isn’t going to let Tommy get away with it that easy. She’ll get her revenge. And she knows exactly with who. One shot. Juderman.


**A/N: This is a one shot that's been spinning in my head for a while. Hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

Jude caught Tommy cheating on her. But Jude isn't going to let Tommy get away with it that easy. She'll get her revenge. And she knows exactly with who.

* * *

**Now We're Even**

I will never forget the pathetic look on Tommy Quincy's face the moment he saw me catching him in the act. He told me he would be working at the studio late tonight. I just didn't know he meant he would be working **her**.

I silently watched as my boyfriend of two years kissed another girl. His hands traveling up her naked thigh. His lips kissing her the same way he had kissed me just this morning. My first reaction was to scream at him, to grab the whore and drag her out of G-Major by her hair. But instead I waited for them to realize **we** were there. It took both of them a while to realize we were watching.

Tommy must have finally sensed someone watching them. He pulled away from her and stared at me. Pure shock in his eyes. He wiped his mouth as if that would erase the offense.  
"Jude. Baby I can explain." He started walking toward me but I stepped away.

Karma fixed her skirt and looked over at the young man next to me. Spied looked devastated. I knew he was in love with Karma.

"Speedy. It's not what it looks like." She explained. I watched Spied's clench his fists at his side. I sent him a look that said _**" They aren't worth it."**_

I touched Spied's shoulder and motioned for him to follow me out of the studio. I felt Tommy grab my hand. "Jude. Please let me explain." He pleaded.

"Don't bother." I said glaring at them both. I could tell by the look on Tommy's face that he suspected I was just waiting for this to happen. Months of hearing Portia and Sadie's warnings, had seemingly no effect on me. Deep down I really thought Tommy had changed. Deep down I was afraid this moment would come. He let go of my hand and Spied and I walked out of G-major together.

I was unaware of how fast I was speeding down the dark roads. But it must have been pretty fast. We made it to the rehearsal space in half the time it usually takes me. The entire ride neither one of us spoke. While I was driving, thoughts of Karma and Tommy together swam in my brain. It was during my thinking that I knew I **had** to get even.

I got out of the car and we walked up to our rehearsal space. Spied threw himself on the couch. He saw me walking up to him, I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. " I know what you're going to say Harrison. 'she's not worth it' well neither is Quincy!"

I just smiled at him and sat next to him. " I know." I whispered to him.

I looked at Spied for a moment. I don't know why , but I couldn't avert my eyes from him. He looked different somehow. I watched his chest rose and fell with anger. I remembered how when we were going out, I always thought Spied looked hot when he was mad. I suddenly felt my mouth go dry. I shook my head. What was I thinking? I just caught my boyfriend about to fuck G-major's resident slut. And now I was thinking of… I couldn't finish the thought. But I couldn't stop thinking. Suddenly I knew what we should do. I felt a wide grin spread across my face.

Before he could say anything, I slammed my lips against Spied's. At first he didn't react, but soon his lips began to move with mine. I smiled when I felt him lick my bottom lip. I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to enter. It felt it strangely enjoyable to kiss Spied again.

He pulled back. Shock written all over his handsome features. "Jude. What are we doing? This is wrong."

"No Spied. This is right. **We** are getting even." I smiled evilly. I leaned toward him. "Revenge is sweet Vin." I whispered hoarsely in his ear. I could feel him shiver at my proximity.

"We aren't like them Jude. I don't want to use you to get back at Karma."

"Don't think about it that way Spied. They had their fun. And now **we** have ours." I saw the way he facial expression changed. He was intrigued.

He looked into my eyes. I knew he could see the lust deep within my blue orbs.

I climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap. " Let's not pretend we both don't want this to happen. I saw you checking out my ass on stage last week." I said huskily in his ear.

He smiled maliciously at me. I nibbled at his earlobe and heard him moan my name softly.

At first his hands seemed to be afraid to touch me. After all we were best friends and when we went out, we never went any farther than kissing. We were about to cross a dangerous line and I had to admit I was excited. His hands neared my ass. But were hesitant to go there.

" It's ok." I whispered in his ear. I grabbed his hand and let it rest on my ass. I kissed his neck and nibbled at his earlobe again. My boldness must have helped, because after that he was not uncertain anymore. I straddled him and rubbed my center against his crotch. He moaned my name and grabbed my butt more firmly, pulling me toward him. I grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him passionately.

Soon we both forgot the purpose of this game and just let our senses take over. I tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it above his head. He attached his lips to me neck. He sucked at the sensitive skin he found there, breaking the tiny vessels he found there.

I threw my head back and moaned. He tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I raised my arms high above my head and allowed him to remove my shirt.

I leaned down and captured his lips with my own. His hands began to rub up and down my back.

My hands went to the bottom of his t- shirt before I raised it over his head and threw it on the floor.

His hands went back to massaging my back. I attached my lips to his chest, leaving small delicate kisses as I went down.

I felt his fingers trying to unclasp my bra. Soon it was unfastened and Spied slipped the straps lightly over my shoulders and arms. He touched my skin softly as he went along. I found myself shiver at his touch. Something I had not felt in a long time. I saw him staring at my breasts and I grinned down at him.

He took my left nipple in his mouth. His tongue working it's magic, while his hand massaged my right breast. I groaned his name and I could feel him getting hard through the fabric of his jeans. He began to suck at my right nipple. Giving it the same attention he had given my left. I grabbed the back of his head to pull him closer. I ran my fingers through his messy blonde hair.

He took me off his lap and brought me down to lie on the couch. He hovered over me and kissed my neck. His hands went between us as he undid the button and zipper of my jeans. I lifted my hips to allow him to remove them from me.

I reached between us and I helped him remove his jeans as well. Soon they were thrown on the floor to join the rest of our clothes.

I touched his face gently as he leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. His tongue licking my bottom lip. I parted my lips and welcomed his tongue into my mouth. He wrapped both my legs around his middle, making me feel how much he wanted me, poking at me though my panties. Spied's hands reached between us once again. His fingers pulled the fabric of my panties aside as he inserted one finger deep inside me. He swirled his finger around before inserting a second. He curled them upward hitting my clit. I bit my bottom lips and he smiled because he knew he was on task. He continued to stoke my sensitive nub. I felt ripples of pleasure course all through my body. I could feel my walls tightening around his fingers.

"Vin. I need you inside me." I moaned.

He removed his fingers and hooked his finger around the crotch of my panties. He yanked them off of me forcefully.

I reached down between us and began to stoke him though his boxers. I felt something wet and I knew neither one of us could take it much longer.

Spied removed his boxers and reached for his jeans to retrieve a condom. He slipped the condom down his shaft. He took himself in his hands and placed his member at my center.

He looked down at me and I bit my bottom lip. This was it. I was about to be fucked by Vincent Spiderman. I looked at his eyes full of lust and grinned.

He entered me in one swift movement. We both gasped at the sensation. He stayed there inside me without moving for a moment. Allowing me to get used him inside me.

Then he began to slowly move in and out of me at an even pace.

I panted as I felt my walls contract against him. " Jude! You feel so good." He moaned breathlessly in my ear. His thrust became more rapid and urgent. I lifted my hips to meet each one of his thrusts.

He took one of my legs and brought it to rest on his shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly, enjoying the feeling Spied was producing in me. He pounded into me without mercy. "I want you so much, Jude." He whispered breathlessly into my ear.

I knew no one could hear us so I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. "Harder Vin!" I yelled.

"Tell me how much you want me Jude!" He said as he pushed himself even deeper inside me.

"I want you so bad. Spied!! Make me cum!" I moaned loudly.

He picked up his pace quickly. I could feel my walls start to contract all around him. My eyes shot open and I watched the way his eyes looked at me. I arched my back and bit my lip hard as Spied brought me over the edge. A few thrusts later and he found his release. He collapsed on top of me. We tried to catch our breath.

"I think I like your brand of revenge." Spied said after a moment of silence.

We got dressed and gave each other side glances as we did.

I was putting on my shirt and Spied was putting his pants back on, when I heard a noise coming from the door of the rehearsal space. That's when **we** saw **them** looking at us. Much like we saw them not too long ago. They had come looking for us to explain themselves.

I smiled in Tommy's direction. I saw his eyes go to the floor where the empty condom wrapper lay. I finished putting on my shirt and saw Spied zip up his pants. He was grinning widely at Karma.

Karma looked like she was on the verge of tears. I knew what Spied and I looked like. Our hair a mess and flushed faces. It was obvious Spied and I weren't playing Go Fish.

I grabbed Spied's hand and walked toward Tommy and Karma. I stood before a shocked Tommy.

I stroked the side of his face. "Now. We're even." I smiled evilly and gave him a wink. I didn't wait for a response. I slipped passed him and Karma. Humming a little tune the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. So that was my first Juderman. What did you guys think? Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
